Cobalt
Cobalt is the Main Character of Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective , and is the main player Character in Story mode, and is part of the first set of multiplayer characters unlocked in Multiplayer Mode. Background and Context Cobalt is an Cyborg who can be male or female depending on the gender selected, and has a relatively slim physique and features defined by gender. Cobalt starts off having no memory, having no programmed memories into him/her, apart from him/her on the floor before execution at the hands of Xemnas, who mentioned that it was "Test log 58. Another failure, the COB-Alternate Augmentations attempt 58 has been unsuccessful in creating a Keyblade which resembles Sora's, so I fear that it will not be able to harvest hearts like the new apprentice that has joined our ranks, I will ask Axel to record his fighting style and personality, and try again when he reports back to me". Cobalt's personality has instances of Sora's or Ventus', but is mainly his/her own, he/she identifies him/herself as a machine, that performs good acts 'merely out of duty', rather out of interests of him/herself, and will put him/herself in the line of others to avoid them from suffering and aims them towards their more productive potential, he/she has a monotone tone to his/her voice, but is mainly positive or dutiful in his/her personality. As Cobalt advances in his/her quest to quell the Heartless and Indoctrinated' attempts, he/she will learn about his/her origins, and how he/she wields the Keyblade so well, to which he/she learns that she lacks the Seal of Remorse, a fail-safe put on all Keyblades that were adhered to wielders to stop them from going rogue and using their powers for anything but what the light or darkness wanted, as he/she was not naturally chosen to be a wielder, so the Seal could not be adhered to him/her, this allows him/her to unleash the true, destructive powers of the Keyblade, which in turn allows him/her to destroy other Keyblade wielders. Throughout all this, he/she has this somewhat oblivious tone to his/herself, much like how a child is when learning, and seems to serve as an endearing trait for other characters, and much like Sora, Cobalt can be easily swayed at times, but due to his/her more cynical personality Cobalt is only swayed if he/she feels that it is his/her duty to do it. Cobalt's personality does seem to have more pushy traits than others, to the annoyance of others, but soon learns to sometimes let things just go their way. Starting Abilities Cobalt starts with certain abilities that normal keyblade wielders would have to learn naturally, these are: *'Scan: -' the'' "'Y-13 Trauma Scan Visor uses various visual inputs to detect the current state of the target and how much more trauma they can take before mortal wounds are sustained, represented as a convenient Health bar!" ''- This Ability adds health bars for Cobalt, Allies and Locked-on Enemies. ' *'Ruin: - 'Basic Non-elemental attack created by causing a miniature antimatter explosion, can be upgraded to Ruina. Costs 13 MP. '- Unlocks Ruin for Cobalt Combat Cobalt (unlike Keyblade masters before him/her), uses a far faster, robotic style to his/her attacks, and shares some traits with Terra's style (to the extent of using one hand to wield the keyblade. various more unique stirkes involve winding his/her arms back and releasing for a quick chainsaw like attack, and female Cobalt will stand on her arms and slash around with her legs. Cobalt (unlike Sora and Keyblade wielders before him/her) cannot manipulate his/her Chi to cast magic, as he/she isn't a true Keyblade Wielder (even then, not well versed in the magical arts), so he/she cannot use magic, but he/she will still have a Magic stat, although below average, as magic affects other skills. Cobalt, however, can cast Light, Dark and Non-elemental Magics, such as Ruin, Annihilation, Grants/Megid and Ultima, A skill that keyblade wielders can't normally achieve, due to how it is not a manipulation of Chi, but a amplification of the soul. However, Cobalt is very skilled with the use of Railguns, Coilguns, Casterguns and Shotguns, and can make for a powerful ranged alternative to just the Keyblade, without having to go straight into the fray of battle, but these require the use of MP, to which Cobalt should not have to much trouble with via the 'Reload' Skill, which shortens MP restoration to about 1-10 seconds (According to the Weapon "Reloading") if you deplete your MP via the use of Ranged combat. Mode Change like Sora in Kingdom Hearts 2, the Drive systems stays as a defining part of combat in Cobalt Perspective. However, Instead of a Drive gauge, Cobalt must rely on his/her Revolt stacks, with mode each form having a cost of some of the stacks. Mode Changes are obtained after Cobalt and friends discover and research the Abandoned Lab, that later becomes accessible via the Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid informs the crew about the new powers added to the arsenal. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective Category:Characters Category:Main Characters